dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Chase
Jordan Chase is a Character in DEXTER. Born Eugene Greer, Jordan grew up as a former "fat kid" before discovering his ability to manipulate others would help build himself a future. After his first victim Emily Birch and later discovering the idea to "Take It" from Plato's Symposium (the concept of "Seizing your Desires"), Jordan not only changed everything about his appearance but also began a new life under the name of Jordan Chase, having legally changed it in support of his success. As such, he is the author of "Take It Now;" a motivational book and audio cassette that has gained him immense fame across the world. He is the founding member and leader of The Group, a five-man organization that kidnapped, tortured, raped and killed various women during its existence. The other members consist of Boyd Fowler, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon and Alex Tilden with their first victim being a woman named Emily Birch. Jordan continued to manipulate and control these men throughout the years, resulting in the deaths of twelve women in what would be known as the Barrel Girls Case. Emily, their first victim, would hold a significant importance in Jordan's life as the turning point that caused him to be "reborn" and he cherished her...until his frustration grew to a level that she turned into a liability. Jordan Chase is effectively the Fifth Main Antagonist of the series and the third youngest to date (only being surpassed by Travis Marshall and Lila West). He is subject to being a member of a group of main antagonists, rather than for the entire season and only appears in the second half of Season Five. His role as an antagonist is to confront Dexter Morgan's emotions following the loss of his wife Rita Morgan and then later attempt to tear them apart by taking care of Lumen Pierce. Due to this, he is one of the more dangerous antagonists as he targeted someone close to Dexter. He is portrayed by British actor Jonny Lee Miller who today is best known for portraying Sherlock Holmes on Elementary. Physical Appearance Jordan Chase is a well-dressed, enthusiastic man who appears as if he stands on top of the world. His face is built around a deep smile, with either being shown with perfect teeth or with a wide lip style. He has short, midlength brown hair with the sides and back slightly shorter than the strands on top that can be styled in a variety of way. His facial structure makes him appear around the same age as Dexter himself, showing very little sign of age and rather youthful. His overall build is on par with Dexter's, and he appeared to be fairly muscular when he was seen wearing a sleeveless vest and shorts while working out with Dexter in his executive offices. He seemed to be capable of holding his own in a fight to some degree, overpowering Lumen and Emily at the same time in a fight with them both, and sending Dexter flying down a flight of stairs with one kick. Since he can only be seen in suits thus far, he wears the best (and most expensive) outfits money can buy, most likely raised from use of his organization and since image is an important factor in his Take It Now seminars, wearing only the best can be considered acceptable. If in workout attire, he wears a dark grey sweatshirt with grey matching pants and afterwards he'll wear a white robe. He speaks with almost a rather calm and sophisticated voice, but is easy to jump to a higher, more angry tone when confronted with a problem. It is revealed that about 15 years prior to the events of the series, he was grossly overweight. It is assumed by the Police that he chose to drop the extra weight when he decided that he wants to be the symbol of transforming yourself. Personality To the Public Based on his book, he can be seen as a very ambitious man who wishes to spread the word on "Taking It Now", basically preaching that if you see something and desire it, that you should reach out and take it, no matter what it is. He seems to believe that standing by idle will not achieve your goals and in order to achieve something, you must take it. To People in Person In person, he is professional, acting generous and always holding a smile. He always greets someone by telling them his name and gives them a firm handshake, no matter who it is (even Dexter Morgan). To the police department, he's fully willing to lend his organization to their purposes, of course in all reality he's hiding the fact that he's a monster just like Cole Harmon and Boyd Fowler, so in a way the organization is simply a tool for him to cover his tracks. Around the Group Jordan has a large amount of influence over the other members of the group. He is psychologically manipulative and enjoys getting others to do things. Alex Tilden claims Jordan was able to get him to do things he would never think of doing by himself. Jordan is shown scolding Cole like a parent would a child. Despite having a long history with the other members of the group, Jordan shows little to no concern for his comrades when they are killed and even goes as far as to manipulate Tilden into maintaining his normal routine so Jordan could use him as bait for Dexter and Lumen. To Dexter Around Dexter, he has a very different personality. He has adopted the "fascination" role that most Main Antagonists feel when it comes to Dexter, brought on by each and every one of the Main Antagonists before him. This is likely because, like all of them, he has a Dark Passenger, and without realizing it recognizes Dexter as a man like him in a way. In this light, he has taken personal interest in Dexter's past with Trinity and his wife's murder by him. He speaks with Dexter in a manner as if he truly desires to help him, even going so far as to openly pull him before a live audience so that he may express how he felt that night he found his wife dead. Chase's interest in Dexter reaches new heights when he even starts spending his personal time exercising at his executive offices with Dexter. It's almost like a friendship, though also from previews it appears he discovers that someone has tampered with a very important glass vial of blood he carries with him, instantly suspecting Dexter. This reveals that while he normally has people do things for him, he can hold his own, investigation-wise, and is very observational, like Boyd. Even after Jordan realizes what is going on, he stands on even ground with Dexter despite the knowledge each man has about each other...not backing down in the slightest. To Emily Birch Jordan acts protective of her, but continues to manipulate her in the same way he does everyone else. For Jordan, it was his first time expressing what he truly was, which made Emily important to him. He treats her kindly, keeping constant contact with her but proves that he has manipulated her since the incident at the summer camp where he began his career and "past time." Refusal to Touch Though Lumen confirms Chase was present when she was tortured, forensic evidence show Chase never directly participated in the assaults. Emily Birch confirms to Lumen and Dexter that Chase was always that way, choosing instead to stand back and watch the other group members do what he told them to do. Dexter points out that this keeps Chase clean in case the group was ever caught. When Emily touches his hand, he coldly moves it away. Later, with no other group members left, Chase is shown to be frustrated by having to get physical himself when he attacks Lumen and Emily. The Change After abducting Lumen, Jordan expresses his frustration in the form of admiration for both her and Dexter, portraying himself as a calm man ready to deal with the situation...by killing both of them using her as bait. He ends the call and removes the battery (as well as the sim card) from his cellphone. He's then forced to stand by waiting on a stoplight while a man tries to sell fruit...his growing frustration comes now in the form of anger and anxiety with Lumen banging on the inside of his trunk, watching constantly the light and the man who approaches...recognizing him as Jordan Chase. Chase speeds off when he gets the chance, though the noises are heard by the witness.. Jordan continues to operate between calm and anger consistently, knocking Lumen out with his gun and then pulling her from the car in an eased, yet controlling fashion that forces her to follow his orders. He brings her into captivity, explaining the change she has gone through since he last saw her there...and then tells her about his own change, wanting to do things himself rather than just sit back and watch. Before he gets the chance, Lumen hits him in the lower region and tries to make a run for it...which barely fazes him (as he continues to advance and return her to the room). Once he captures Dexter, he forces him down the stairs in a violent manner and begins to talk about how screwed up the two of them are...saying he intends to kill them one way or the other, speaking in a way that makes him appear superior to both. Dexter catches him off guard and renders him unconscious nonetheless, where Jordan laughs in mockery and acceptance of what he's about to face. He calls them both out on what they are and even remarks that his own name isn't an insult (which Dexter tries to throw out at him as one)...in his final moments, he expresses no regret for the suffering each girl went through...meaning he never felt bad about anything he was responsible for. Theme Music Jordan's theme has not officially been released on soundtrack and as such, the file heard here is ripped audio from the Episode 507: Circle Us via Disc 2 of the Season Five DVD Boxset. The theme is only heard in that episode however it is distinct enough to set it apart from any other theme ever used in the series. It has a corporate tone to it, of a man on top of the world after seizing his desires. The Jordan Chase Organization (Main: Jordan Chase Organization) Jordan Chase is the founder of the Jordan Chase Organization and as such is one of the most popular figures in the DEXTER Universe. This organization works to promote Jordan Chase events and merchandise, while also employing hundreds of men and women for its purposes. History Jordan Chase was born Eugene Greer, a youth who had an overweight problem in his teenage years. He eventually was sent to a camp where he met Cole Harmon, an active happy, youth with an inside-violent nature. Through Cole, he also met Dan Mendell, Alex Tilden and Boyd Fowler. The five of them were set off from the rest of the camp, something that Emily Birch took notice of...until she was unfortunately rendered unconscious and dragged to an abandoned cabin. Eugene would stand on to the side, urging his friends to take advantage of her and rape her for countless hours until Eugene ordered them to stop. He gave Emily a camera and told her to take a picture of the five of them, which was preserved in Cole's house many years later. Eugene would grow up, taking his ideals of "Seizing your Desires" that he learned from Plato's Symposium...and he "Took It", sold it as a book and changed everything about himself (even his physical appearance and name) to become: Jordan Chase, an attractive man with designer suits who stands on top of the world. With his success, he'd also employ his old friend Cole Harmon and keep in contact with each member of The Group, meeting up to kill young women until the counter reached 12. At the 13th victim, Dexter Morgan intervened and everything changed. During his su ccess, he built up an entire organization and built up such fame and recognition that it would be impossible to doubt him. Despite all this, he still kept in contact with Emily Birch...having a grandier feeling for her, he also kept a sample of her blood in a necklace to keep with him always. Season Five The Hunt for Boyd Fowler During the second episode of Season 5, Dexter Morgan starts hunting a man named Boyd Fowler, a road-kill pickup employee. Having traced him back from a moving truck he rented specifically for the bloodstains, Dexter finds out the blood belongs to a human and is curious to find out what Boyd has done. After a chance meeting, Dexter breaks into Boyd's house to find evidence that would put him on Dexter's table. Boyd makes his way home and starts up the tape upon entering the house, where Jordan Chase talks about Taking It Now. Dexter finds this a little odd but doesn't make any particular comments on it until their next meeting. Regardless, it shows that Boyd has a strong admiration for the teachings and specifically quotes the "Take It" lines.Season 5, Episode 2 "Hello, Bandit"...32 minutes into the episode When Dexter is ready to make his move and calls in a "dead gator" for a chance to take Boyd in the wilderness, he rides along faking as Darrell Tucker...a out-of-work divorcee who will take any odd job to get by. Going in as sort of a trainee for "road-kill pickup", the two of them head to a call about a dead cat...all the while the tapes play in the background. Boyd brings up the subject of the tape after a short while, telling him how it has helped him through his life and how it will help Dexter through his time if he needs the assistance...to which point Boyd hands him the CD showing Jordan Chase on the cover. Though Dexter doesn't quote the name in his head or anything of the such, particular attention was focused on these CDs...and whether or not they play a role in the "group" mentioned by Lumen Pierce at the end of Episode 4 is unclear.Season 5, Episode 3 "Practically Perfect"...28 minutes into the episode The Barrel Girls Case In Episode 7, Lumen describes one of her abusers as a man dressed in a suit and tie, who may have been Jordan Chase, although she did not recognize his face. Later on after a horrific traffic accident that reveals 5 bodies of the deceased women Boyd Fowler murdered, Jordan Chase's name is connected to the truck carrying them and eventually he becomes the talk of the town. After Chase learns of the incident (most likely from Cole), both arrive at the Homicide Department where Chase greets each detective with a firm handshake and smile. Masuka instantly greets him, to which Cole steps forward in a defensive manner to ensure Chase's safety. Chase on the other hand simply tells him to calm down and greets Masuka, as well as Dexter (who gets a picture of Chase and sneaks one in of Cole as well). Batista and LaGuerta pull Chase and Cole in for questioning, to which Chase's alibi of being in Jacksonville holds up while Cole becomes the main suspect in traffic incident. However, Cole plays it off successfully despite a slip-up with leaving his keys in the car, to where Chase remarks in a very cold manner on his foolishness but keeps it subtle so that the detectives don't catch on. Later both get tested and they share dark glances, before being cleared to leave. Later on after Dexter plants Boyd Fowler's wallet at the vehicle involved in the accident, both are brought back to where Cole adapts to the story and thus clears both of them of suspicion. As both of them leave and get in their vehicle, Chase congratulates him (rudely) on finally doing something right for once by pinning it on Boyd, however, Cole tells him that he wasn't responsible and that causes Chase to think. The Hunt for Cole Harmon Chase is a very inspirational man, so much that he uses videos of animals in the wild to promote his ideals of "Primal Nature" upon people. As he speaks in the background of these videos, you can truly get the feeling of being uplifted by his words, and he goes on to speak the words of Take It Now to his followers. Dexter watches on in a seminar while he is secretly investigating Cole Harmon, though he practically falls asleep during one of them. Something surprises Dexter when he suddenly speaks something within his head that Chase repeats out loud, shocking him a little bit but nothing too much to dwell on. The seminar continues as planned and Dexter leaves to continue his investigation on Cole. Cole actually walks up to Dexter and introduces himself again, recognizing him and informs Dexter that Mr. Chase would like to meet with him. Dexter reluctantly agrees and follows along, both keeping a close eye on one another as they approach Chase's back-room. When Dexter enters, Chase is in the middle of a call that he quickly finishes up and reintroduces himself to Dexter with a smile. Before long he mentions how he recognized Dexter and talks about the Trinity Killer, as well as his wife Rita and son Harrison. Dexter is a little uncomfortable with this development, reluctantly sharing some information with Chase as he looks on interested. Before they can get further, he has to schedule something else and thus regretfully tells him they'll have to try and meet again, but not before giving Dexter a complimentary gift bag with Jordan Chase merchandise (including a Primal onesie for Harrison). During a later seminar, Chase pulls up an overweight man and has him tell his story of "Take It Now" and even mentions one of the CD names, before introducing the person that he "Took", an attractive woman expecting a baby between the two. Cole walks her up to the stage while eyeing her in a perverse manner and Dexter goes on to formulate his plan for killing Cole. After an unsuccessful attempt via a sexual encounter between Cole and a blonde girl, Dexter experiences another seminar waiting for Cole to leave for his rounds...but as he tries to leave, Chase begins to talk about a special someone he'd like to bring on stage. Before Dexter can make his exit, Jordan calls him out and Dexter is kind of coaxed to get on stage, now being confronted openly about his experience with the loss of his wife. Chase pushes it into Dexter to reveal how he felt, ultimately opening up about his true feelings that Lumen herself watches on for. After some touching dialogue, Dexter makes his leave and Chase continues his seminar, with Dexter pursuing Cole. After Dexter finishes up killing Cole and preparing him for disposal, he meets Chase one last time outside of the hotel. The two talk and Jordan says the line "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out" which symbolizes a lack of time for anything in our life and that Dexter shouldn't be in such a hurry. This also confirms that he's a member of the Group and as he takes his leave, he tells Dexter to "Take It," which Dexter soon agrees to. Investigation of Jordan Chase In the next episode, the two are shown to be getting friendly, in one instance, Jordan shares where his motivation for Take It Now began, which is reading Plato. He then asks Dexter about his secret, to which Dexter reacts in his mind "over your dead body", which is technically a pun at what he will truly reveal. The two also hit a tight spot, where Dexter discovers a glass vial of blood attached to a necklace and takes a sample from it, to which Chase discovers shortly thereafter, and it is assumed he now suspects Dexter of something. Later he calls Dexter at his house with Rita, which Lumen picks up. He asks to take a message, seemingly unaware that he knows he is talking to Lumen. He says that he was just checking in on him and wanted to get together with him again. He ends the call with "Bye Lumen," which causes the latter to have a panic attack while hanging up. This line confirms that he is now fully aware that Dexter is out to get him. As Miami Homicide continues to connect the pieces, they eventually go to interview Jordan in his offices which causes quite a stir between both organizations. When questioned about his Head of Security's disappearance, Jordan shrugs it off and plays coy...caring little for his accomplice. After a bit of disagreement, Jordan tells them that the only contact between himself and the police department would be through his attorney, Stuart Cohen. At some point between this point Jordan gets in contact with Emily Birch, telling her to tell Lumen Pierce the truth when they arrive...later departing to arrive at the police station with his attorney. After some trouble, he agrees to a DNA swab which will be done by Dexter...practically causing time to slow down as the two meet once more. Both Dexter and Jordan make clear that the two know each other's true natures and make a game out of it, as Dexter gets his DNA swab (that he already knows will clear Chase because he never actually touched the girls). He throws a warning to Dexter, before departing from the station...later setting up a trap for the him and Lumen. By using his old colleague Alex Tilden as bait, he waits outside as Dexter and Lumen arrive to kill him...prompting Jordan to make a riddle-like call to Debra Morgan that results in both her and Joey Quinn arriving at Alex's house, only to find it completely empty (though they are given a clue as to the identity of the vigilante killing off The Group). He leaves the scene and prepares for the next stage of his survival against Dexter and Lumen. Time passes and Debra continues her search carefully through possible leads, returning to Jordan's officers in route of the truth. She "informs" Chase of his connection with three of the four men that have gone missing (Cole, Alex and Boyd), then tells him that he could be next on the list...that he should watch himself. Chase disregards Debra the entire time, even trying to talk over her and call her delusional in an attempt to sway her opinion...which ultimately fails and he ends up requesting them to leave. Jordan's next move is to lure both Dexter and Lumen to Emily's house, using Emily to obtain his objective. It works...but only halfway, as Dexter is caught by Stan Liddy and Lumen runs out of options, deciding to try and help Emily (which turns into a trap). Jordan waits in the house as she comes inside...and just as Lumen is catching onto the fact that it's a setup, she is forced to stay when he comes out of the shadows. Chase begins to question her, demanding to know where Dexter could be at such a time...but Lumen responds without uncertainty, she really doesn't know that Dexter's in trouble himself (who currently killed Stan Liddy). Emily begins trying to reason with Jordan, who becomes growingly more and more aggravated with Emily's constant talking. He even yells at her and treats her like dirt to force her to shut up. Lumen takes this chance to try and escape but she's dragged to the floor quickly by Chase who grabs a poker with the intent of killing someone. When Emily suddenly speaks out to try and stop Jordan (from whom she assumes is going to kill Lumen), he strikes back and kills Emily instead...hitting her twice with the weapon in her skull before dragging Lumen off in a struggle to take as a hostage. Dexter arrives at the house to find Emily dead and begins his pursuit...apparently Jordan is returning with Lumen to the cabin where it all began, over 20 years ago for him and the rest of The Group. He claims that Lumen is especially important to him now and is exactly what he's after...to what degree this means is uncertain. The Hunt for Jordan Chase As Dexter rushes home, he dials Jordan's phone in an attempt to find out what he's after. A brief argument follows, displaying certain ambitions on Jordan's part and expresses how desperate Dexter's situation has become. Chase eventually hangs up and moves closer to his destination, with Lumen starting to bang on the trunk. This becomes an issue as he becomes stuck at a stoplight where a nearby salesman attempts to sell fruit through the windows and unfortunately for Chase, the man recognizes him...and hears the banging sounds from his trunk. Luckily for the man, Chase speeds off rather than attack him and finds a place to pull over, where he jumps out and opens the trunk...knocking Lumen out before making his way back to the cabin. In the meantime, Dexter goes to gather his tools and has to deal with several situations at once...Cody and Astor's sudden return for Harrison's birthday puts a strain on his rescue of Lumen and then the sudden discovery of Liddy's body in the van beckons him to a crime scene. To avoid suspicion, he goes ahead and works on the case...but eagerly seeks a way out, eventually finding a loophole when an unfortunate blood droplet that landed on detective Joey Quinn's boot from earlier implicates him in the murder. Meanwhile, Jordan pulls Lumen out at the camp and pulls her deep into the cabin. He displays that he is "changing", much like she has...and is ready to get his own hands dirty, even going so far as to rape her himself. She attempts an escape but he recaptures her easily and leaves her ready as he goes to find Dexter. Death After escaping the crime scene, he rushes towards the cabin, but in the midst of an argument with Harry, Dexter crashes his vehicle where Chase happens to be waiting with a gun in hand. He forces Dexter into the cabin and down a flight of stairs, where he begins to lecture him and Lumen on their relationship as well as other concepts, including Rita's murder and Dexter's urges. Feeling that he needs to eliminate both of them, he searches through Dexter's kill tools to notice a weapon missing. Before he can retaliate, a blade is stabbed directly into his foot and Jordan screams out in pain, before Dexter approaches from behind and renders him unconscious. Jordan is forced awake by a slap from Dexter as he and Lumen stand over him, ready to pass judgement. Dexter mocks Jordan's statement about being present in the moment, prompting Jordan to believe that Dexter was listening earlier. After a few more choice words, Dexter encourages Lumen to step up and do the deed personally, which Lumen accepts honorably. Dexter then brings up Jordan's real name "Eugene" in an attempt to insult him, though Jordan counters by saying it's a reminder of how far he's come. As Lumen readies herself with a knife, Jordan converses with Dexter about death and how there is no pleasant way to commit murder. Jordan then focuses his attention on Lumen who approaches Jordan, knife-in-hand. Jordan proceeds to comment on Lumen's beauty, stating that if she had not met him, she would not have the courage to finish him off. Lumen tells Jordan to shut up, after which Jordan mocks her cowardice. Lumen, consumed with retaliation, stabs Jordan in the heart, telling him that was not only for her sake, but to avenge everyone who had faced the torture, including Emily. Jordan takes his final breath. Lumen apologizes to Dexter for her sloppy murder, stating that it wasn't how you're supposed to do it, though Dexter reminds her of Jordan's earlier words. Later, when she and Dexter are preparing to clean up, Debra Morgan 'enters the cabin, having tracked down Chases's cabin in an intent on bringing him to justice. However, she instead finds Jordan's corpse displayed on a table, and then notices two shadowy figures sifting through weapons behind a sheet of plastic. She abruptly tells them to halt, which they do. Dexter and Lumen, in fear that they are about to get caught, are ultimately spared by Debra, who threatens to call reinforcements, though generously offers them some space. Debra manages to leave, giving them enough time to dismember Jordan, put him in trash bags, and dispose of him out on 'The Slice of Life. Victims *Twelve women were killed by Boyd Fowler on Jordan's orders. *'Emily Birch' - Bludgeoned her with a fireplace poker. Attempted *'Lumen Pierce' - Kidnapped her and held her hostage intending to kill her. *'Dexter Morgan' - Captured him and intended to kill him. Quotes Here is a transcript of the audio spoken during Episode 2. "Do you want to have control of your life? You have that power...you just have to learn how to use it. You can make up all the excuses you want; you're too tired....too old, too fat...too stupid! You know, I've heard them all. But if you want something...TAKE IT! You want that job? Well then TAKE IT! It's entirely up to you. The world is not (inaudible section). You want that nice house on the beach...TAKE IT! The world does not put limitations on what you can have. But if you want something...TAKE IT! You HAVE that power...we are...our own WORST enemy. Make NO mistake about it. Only with a few simple steps, I can teach you how to take CONTROL of your life..take it." Season 5, Episode 2 "Hello, Bandit" Here is a transcript of the audio spoken during Episode 3. (a series of inaudible dialogue, spoken during a scene where Dexter and Boyd are talking to one another while it plays in the background) "You have to embrace the now. Every SECOND you forfeit is one more second you never get back." (another series of inaudible dialogue, spoken in the background as Dexter and Boyd continue a conversation)Season 5, Episode 3 "Practically Perfect" Here is a transcript of the speech during Episode 8 "We are born primal. Conceived with the impulse to fight, for what we desire. It's written in our genes. It's engraved in our souls...but we've traded the wilderness for pavement. Trees for skyscrapers. We've lost touch with our instincts, with what we are. We have fallen from nature's grace...BUT WE SHALL BE DELIVERED! It's time to tap into your primal selves and seize the power of instinct. We're going to cast off those shackles, that binds us to jobs we hate...people we don't love, lives that aren't worth living! We are going to TAKE IT! The Power of Risk! The Power of Desire! The Power of Instinct! The Power of Hope! The Power of How! The Power of What! The Power of Action! The Power of Success! The Power of LIFE! We're going to Take It! Take It! TAKE IT! ...Alright!!"Season 5, Episode 8 "Take It" Later on in episode... "I have some bad news for everyone. You're all going to die...some of us sooner than others. And if you're not in touch with your primal self, you're already dead. You may be breathing and walking around but you're an empty shell...just one of the herd. Completely unaware of what you truly want. And when we come back, we're going to start using your instincts...to design the life that you deserve. Fuel the passion, to make it real...and to find the power, to take it!"Season 5, Episode 8 "Take It" The phrase he says to his victims once they are captive. "Tick, tick, tick. That's the sound of your life running out." Season 5, Episode 7 "Circle Us" Whilst Dexter hold him captive. "Killing is killing Dexter... let's at least be honest about that." Notes * Like all main antagonists before him, he has arrived at the Homicide Department in some way just like Brian Moser (as Rudy Cooper), Lila West, Miguel Prado, George Washington King and Arthur Mitchell, not to mention his very appearance was highly focused upon as major. He can be considered the main antagonist for Season 5, as everything that happens in the plot revolves around him in some way. * Jordan Chase is the first main antagonist to have never gone to Dexter's apartment. * He is the first main antagonist not to be killed by Dexter. Lumen Pierce gets the kill, something that Dexter allows regardless. * Many of Dexter's thoughts are humorously repeated by Jordan vocally (even prompting Dexter at one point to say in his mind, "He needs to stop that."). This interestingly confirms that, in a primal way that he's described, Jordan is very similar to Dexter in chasing and taking what he wants. *He is the only antagonist who appears only half of the season, thus making him the antagonist who appears in the least number of episodes in a season even as a threat. *Despite the fact he was not killed by Dexter, he is the second main antagonist to be dismembered and thrown into the ocean by him. *Surprisingly, Jordan Chase and Isaak Sirko both appear to be wealthy and powerful antagonists to Dexter but both of them get killed by someone else (Jordan gets killed by Lumen while Isaak gets killed by George Novikov). References Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Lumen Category:Characters killed under Dexter's supervision Category:The Group Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Budding serial killers Category:Characters killed in Dexter's presence Category:No blood taken Category:Recurring characters Category:Close range killers Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Accomplices to murder